10 things i love about
by Shanna1
Summary: Sam and Jack discuss the 10 things they love about each other but not with each other.


Title: 10 Things I Love About.  
  
Author: Shanna  
  
E-mail: shazbucket101@aol.com  
  
Season: 5  
  
Spoilers: Anything is up for grabs  
  
Summary: Sam and Jack discuss the 10 things they love about each other but not with each other.  
  
Disclaimer: Everything belongs to the wonderful people who make the show.  
  
Feedback: Yes please.  
  
Rating: G  
  
Authors Note: I just finished watching 10 things I hate about you and something about the poem made me think about the things that Jack and Sam love about each other.  
  
* * * *  
  
10 things I love about.  
  
"So tell me why we're doing this again, Daniel?" Colonel Jack O'Neill asked.  
  
"Because you need to and because I promised not to go on about my artefacts and ancient cultures for a week." Dr Daniel Jackson replied.  
  
"Right."  
  
On the other side of the SGC Major Samantha Carter sat with Dr Janet Fraiser in the infirmary.  
  
"Tell me why we're doing this again?" Sam asked.  
  
"Because if we put it down on paper you can look at it logically and take a step back."  
  
"So let's get started." Daniel and Janet encouraged.  
  
"10 things I love about Samantha Carter." Jack started. "10."  
  
"10 things I love about Jack O'Neill. Number 10." Sam echoed.  
  
"She'd never leave anyone behind. Like when she worked so hard to bring me back from Edora, even though she was making herself sick."  
  
"He'd never leave anyone behind. Remember Lieutenant Tyler. He was prepared to stay with him because of our unspoken rule and he was prepared to stay after we found out what he really was."  
  
"Nine. She fights the good fight. Remember Nya and how she insisted on fighting Turgin to save her."  
  
"Nine. He fights for what he believes in even when it means breaking the rules."  
  
"Eight. Her maternal instincts. When she wouldn't leave Cassie alone in that bunker even if it meant dying herself."  
  
"Eight. He's good with kids. Remember he bought Cassie that dog. He helped Charlie after his mother died and when he kidnapped Merrin so he could teach her how to have fun."  
  
"Seven. She's smart, hell more than that she's a genius. She comes up with solutions to impossible problems but she can take the time to try and explain things to me."  
  
"Seven. He's smarter than he gives himself credit for. He may not have a PhD but he can think on his feet and he tries to understand when I'm explaining things to him."  
  
"Six, she's beautiful. She even looks good in fatigues and BDU's and remember that blue dress?"  
  
"Six he's as cute as hell and he gets this look when he's confused that makes me want to melt."  
  
"Five. She laughs at my jokes. I know you and Teal'c tolerate them but she actually thinks I'm funny."  
  
"Five. The way he tells jokes and makes sarcastic comments. He always manages to ease the tension and make me feel better."  
  
"Four. Her eyes, I've never seen anyone with eyes that shade of blue. I love how they sparkle when she's playing with one of her doohickeys or she discuss something new."  
  
"Four. His eyes. His eyes are so chocolaty brown you could get lost in them. They say the eyes are the window to the soul and his are so descriptive it's almost as though I can tell what he's thinking."  
  
"Three. Her smile. When she smiles she lights up the room."  
  
"Three. His smile it makes me goo weak at the knees and I have to remind myself that Major's in the USAF don't faint when men smile at them."  
  
"Two. The way she feels in my arms when I hug her. They way she hugged me when we got out of Hathor's lair or when we were in the time loop." Daniel shot him a questioning glare but didn't say anything.  
  
"Two. The way he hugs me. I mean when we thought Daniel was dead or when we were conserving body heat in Antarctica or when I jumped him when we were effected by the touched virus."  
  
"And one. She's Sam."  
  
"He's Jack."  
  
"And the reasons you can't be together?" Daniel and Janet both asked.  
  
"Easy the regs." Jack sighed.  
  
"The regs." Sam echoed. "I'd better get back General Hammond wants the analysis results in the morning."  
  
"I'd better go I've got a stack of paperwork." Jack said.  
THE END 


End file.
